Timeline
This is a Provisional timeline of major events that have occurred within the Far Cry universe. All events listed within this Article are proven to be Canon by in-game sources. Ca. 10,000 BCE Three tribes, the Wenja, Udam, and Izila settle in the region of present-day Central Europe known as Oros, sparking conflict for resources and territory. The events of ''Far Cry Primal ''occur, culminating in the Udam, the last Neanderthals, going extinct soon after. 500 BCE Chal Jama Monastery was built in Kyrat. 15th century In the 15th century, Zheng He, a Chinese warlord, passed by the Rook Islands during a voyage to map the oceans. It was an ideal location for one of Zheng He's most trusted soldiers, Lin Cong. After Zheng He left the isles, Lin Cong stole one of Zheng He's colossal treasure ships (named; "the Chaoyang" containing massive amounts of gold and treasure that were collected during Zheng He's many ocean voyages). 1819 Lieutenant Robert F. Barclay of the British Army set sail to Kyrat. 1836 The lake at Mastodon Geothermal Park was discovered. 1865 Fall's End was founded in the Montana territory. Early 1940s During the start of WW2 a Japanese Brigade General named Takeo Masaki had his men land on the isles to start up a small air force/army base during World War II. 1941 Clutch Nixon is born in the United States of America. 1947 Alec Earnhardt was born on June 12th in Oxford, England. 1952 Adelaide Drubman was born in the United States of America. 1953 Richard "Dutch" Roosevelt was born in the United States of America. 1957 Virgil Minkler is born in the United States of America. 1960 Mohan Ghale was born in Kyrat. 1963 Earl Whitehorse is born in the United States of America. 1965 Willis Huntley is born in Long Island, New York. 1966 Gang Min is born on June 7th in Hong Kong. 1967 Hoyt Volker is born on April 19th in Johannesburg, South Africa. 1968 Ishwari Ghale is born in Kyrat. Paul "De Pleur" Harmon is born in the United States of America. 1969 Bambi "Buck" Hughes is born in Australia. 1970 Yuma Lau is born in Hong Kong. 1971 Jacob Seed is born in the United States of America. 1972 Hurk Drubman, Jr. is born in the United States of America. 1973 Noore Najjar is born in Kyrat. Jerome Jeffries is born in the United States of America. 1974 Joseph Seed is born in the United States of America. 1975 Sacred Skies Youth Camp is established. 1976 Dennis Rogers is born on February 5th in Liberia. Cameron Burke is born in the United States of America. 1978 Sabal is born in Kyrat. 1980 Sharky Boshaw is born in the United States of America. 1981 Start of a civil war in Kyrat, between the Royalists, who supported the rule of the king, and the Nationalists, who wanted to overthrow the monarchy. 1983 Grace Armstrong is born in the United States of America. 1984 Grant Brody is born in the United States of America. 1985 Vaas Montenegro is born in the Rook Islands. Joey Hudson is born in the United States of America. 1986 Daisy Lee is born on July 17th in New England, Maine. John Seed is born in the United States of America. 1987 Jason Brody is born in Los Angeles California. Citra Talugmai is born in the Rook Islands Vincent Salas is born in America. Eli Palmer is born in the United States of America. Barry is born on August 14 in San Diego, California. 1988 Keith Ramsay is born on May 6th in America. Ajay Ghale is born in Kyrat. Lakshmana Min is born and later that year killed in Kyrat. Liza Snow is born in Los Angeles California. 1989 Doug is born on January 12th in America. Oliver Carswell is born on May 25th in America. Amita is born in Kyrat. Nick Rye is born in the United States of America. 1990 Callum is born in Scotland. 1991 Riley Brody is born in Los Angeles California. Jess Black is born in the United States of America. 1992 Faith Seed is born in the United States of America. Deputy Pratt is born in the United States of America. 1993 Mary May Fairgrave is born in the United States of America. 2000 Bhadra is born in Kyrat. 2007 In an non-canon fictional un linear to the Far Cry universe, the world is suffering the aftermath of a nuclear war between the United States and Russia. Sergeant Rex "Power" Colt is an American cybernetic super-soldier. He and another American cyber-soldier named Lieutenant T.T. "Spider" Brown travel to an unnamed island to investigate Colonel Ike Sloan, an elite agent who has gone rogue. The Events of Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon occur. 2008 Between September 17th and October 30th, a series of 17 tapes were recorded between The Jackal and Reuben Oluwagembi on the subject of the Jackal's motives. Sometime in the latter half of 2008, the events of Far Cry 2 take place. 2012 The events of Far Cry 3 take place. 2014 The events of Far Cry 4 take place. 2018 The events of Far Cry 5 take place 2025 Events of Far Cry and Classic takes place.